User talk:Godisme
__NOWYSIWYG__ Leave a Message. Re:Blog No it's not just you, the same thing happened to me too. It looks just like the big when we first put the header on. Oddly enough, I have not been able to edit or comments to my video game updates blog, as well as my other blogs. I have been busy, so it has kinda slipped my mind over the last few days. But I believe the first problems appeared Saturday night not long after our chat. --Lemursrule (talk) 23:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) And so... It is as you said it would be!! And still no acknowledgement of what was said, like waiting for a brick to bleed!! Well I am for bed, night!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat is borked?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Committee Thanks for considering me, and I'd love to take the job. Edit Count Sorry for snapping at SunXia, I just get a little aggravated sometimes when this happens. I will take what you have said into consideration, and next time I will try and do fight summaries in one go, a la DevilHand. Out of curiosity (ie, I won't do anything), who was the user who complained? [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Inaba Pain Resistance Hey, God! If I was to add something referencing Inaba's pain resistance, would I put it under the Powers and Abilities section like this: Pain Resistance: Inaba is shown to have a strong pain threshold, as shown when he was able to withstand all of Mayuri's attacks whilst under the influence of Ashisogi Jizō's paralyzing toxins. This is shown in contrast with the Mod Soul copy of Isane Kotetsu, who crumpled to the ground almost instantly upon inhabiting Inaba's body. Let me know what you think. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Question Heya doin', dude. Kenji here. I've got a question, but I'm not sure where to post it, so I'll just ask you, pal. I was watching the second bleach film the other day and something struck me as odd. There's a term used in the film called "Resonance" - where one zanpakutō resonates with another to showcase their wielders past, shown when Ichigo first fought Kusaka in Karakura Town. My question is this: should their be an article created on the wiki to describe it, or should it just be left alone? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll drop him a message then and see what he thinks. Thanks, pal :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thanks. Grammar Hiya dude...I was wondering, since I'm kinda new with the editing the articles in a "looking" desing, I was wondering if I could contribute to Wikia by helping you to correct grammar mistakes? Response to questions of manga uploads Hello Godisme, I am writing you in response to your question on my talk page of the reason why I have been uploading manga images. I am uploading them because I feel they may be used in the articles. The one image of Ururu is from the most recent manga arc and there is no image of her at an older age. I uploaded the older picture of Ururu because there is currently no image of the the cannon she uses which is covered in strips of writing. I feel this is needed to illustrate the difference between the cannon used in the manga and that in the anime. I uploaded the manga image of the Yoruichi cat because I feel the manga image vs. the anime image is strikingly different. Are these reasons sufficient? --Tea time (talk) 05:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Revision of Ururu Tsumugiya Hello again. I am confused why you reverted the edit I made to include a new picture of Ururu to her article. How does including the picture violate the Bleach Wiki talk:Image Policy? --Tea time (talk) 04:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Edits Well, I think that you are practically just attacking me because you hate me. You know what? I don't even care about this site anymore, so you can just tell the admins to go ahead and block my account. Especially when you said this yesterday "If you are going to take an attitude with us for asking you not to spam, you will not be around here for much longer". I don't really think it is up to you to decide whether I stay or go, but I think you will be glad to hear that this is my last post on the Wiki. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 05:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Featured Wikian Blog Live Come and check out your interview here, hope you like it and thanks again for taking the time! Sena 15:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Return to Activity & Congratulations Hey, Godisme I am just informing you that I have returned back to the U.S. and am able to be back on Bleach Wikia. I also wanted to send you my congratulations on becoming the new 1st Seat. I will be sure to help out as much as I can, seeing as there are only 4 active Committee members (as of 7/13/11). ^_^ -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 02:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Committee Meeting Sounds good to me. Actually, I think I may have agreed to that a bit prematurely without checking the time properly. I believe 7:00 July 14 UTC will be 2:00 a.m. where I am, and I don't think I will be able to be online at that time. Though just to make sure I didn't make a mistake in my time conversion (which is highly possible), is the time you designated in 4 hours? I think that should be okay for me. I live in the Mountain Time Zone, so 3 PM Eastern Standard Time looks to be 2 PM Mountain Time. I am just letting you be aware that I am in a different U.S. time zone and that I am not very familiar with the new chat feature, since you want to hold semi regular committee meetings. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Figured as much, i'm really bad at time conversion, and CDT. Lol, that works perfectly. Heh. Looks like I was off by an hour in the time conversion. I don't think there ought to be any difficulties (unless my family wants to go out for lunch or something like that). I am glad that the Chat feature seems to be very basic. And thank you; the trip was certainly an excellent learning experience. By the way, does the Chat feature only work with the New Wikia Look? I just tried to see if I could use it with MonoBook, which does not seem to work. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I see. Thanks very much for letting me know. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I assume I'm in the 8pm slot!! Will set my alarm!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : My sincerest apologies. It appears that I will not be able to attend this meeting. I forgot that my family did plan to go out today, so I will be out for the afternoon (during the meeting time). Sorry!! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 17:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, then. Thank you very much for getting me up to speed on what I missed. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 02:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, it should be fine. The three of you did agree that if they did return, their positions on the committee would be reinstated. And it is true that they have not been active for months...But I do think that we need to keep those two in mind as open committee spots are filled (as described by the New Guidelines and Regulations). ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Heh. That is true...and you are the new "leader" of the Committee, so it does make sense in terms of trying to get more people to help make the Bleach Wiki a more complete Bleach information source. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) /* Re: My first edit... */ Fine. Nothing more I can say. I'll drop the matter and leave. GameMaster2K5 (talk) 03:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) How do I archive my talk page? GameMaster2K5 (talk) 05:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and goodbye. GameMaster2K5 (talk) 06:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Template Fair use Hi. I have a question. How have added fair use template that when a file is added, it automatically appears in the description? 00:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. 00:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, Godisme. I heard about my demotion - after contemplating on the issue of my inactivity, I've come to the conclusion that I'm just not the kind of editor that the committee needs. Before, and even after I was promoted, I only maximized my efforts on editing when the articles in question were of personal interest to me. It had always been more of a hobby than a duty; as such, the responsibilities I had were incompatible with my approach to editing. I'll still be around on the wiki to help out with the projects as a regular editor every so often, but I've decided to avoid giving excuses and attempting to commit myself to a position I'm unfit for again. I'll be seeing you all around, best of luck with everything. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Responding to your post in my user; talk, I think I did state that it was not a race, and I think you SHOULD have it somewhere in there, for it is a subcategory of humans, if anything. Also, in technicality, the Quincy are just spiritually aware humans, and are there for in the same category as fullbringers. Goteitaishi's article Hey God, I was looking at the article improvement project page and it said that Goteitaishi needs to follow proper character layout and I was wondering what that meant. You see I was following the character layout for minor characters and all I did everything right that I can see, I didn't think that he had quotes, and all I can see is that I was neglecting the navigation section because i'm not sure how to do one , so I was wondering if you could direct me to the guide for creating a navigation section if possible? and I will have his article done correctly by tomorow, unless there is something else that needs doing? Only Miv (talk) 21:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok then, I will have that done during tomorow (It's 10:30 pm where I am so sleep soon) and the Shinji (filler) article currently has a character outline section so is it ok if I correct that one aswell? Only Miv (talk) 21:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks Only Miv (talk) 21:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Division Recruitment Changes As I do not possess the English version of the book, I have suspected that they would use "men" instead of persons. However, I would like to point out that the original Japanese version used the gender neutral noun 者. For Yachiru, she used "hito" instead of "yatsu" therefore it would more accurate for us to use "people" instead of "guys", regardless of what the official translation is. Hollow Hole Locations Hey, I asked someone who helps out with translations and etc. at the one piece wiki if they where willing to translate the hollow hole location page for us, and they gave me the translations. I was going to see if they could be posted, but I didn't know if you guys wanted to user her translations since you guys weren't familiar with her work. So my question is, before I post them here, would the translations for the hollow holes that she gave me be considered usable? Your right, I didn't even notice, and ok i'll ask her to see if she is willing to help out with any more of the translations. Theft issue Yea talk to the people in charge on Wiki central and find out if there is anything that can be done in relation to blatant theft of content.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I understand that I need to create a template Gnu or the like, and noted that "all files, templates and other things belong to the bleach.wikia.com"? You see, I tried to do it, but it did not work out, and I'm kind of man that which something goes wrong, gets angry. So if you gave me what templates do, I hope that the situation would have changed. And, precisely. If the screens are made by us, not necessarily the CC license?For example, are screens made by me: >nowiki>this 23:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::This file is what for me is (for example, made by me) is good, but others must be "fair user" and a CC license, not a "tv screenshot? 23:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Question about downloading episodes Hi. I used to write from where you download the episodes. do Horrible Subs link you provided, but it is already downloaded in 99.9% and no longer pulls hour. Always the case? 13:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The Polish Bleach Wiki I spoke to Alzanino about copying directly from the wiki on the Polish Bleach Wiki, and he said to apologize for him to the admins on his behalf. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 15:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Chad VA Episode 80 Please God could you look over my new source of Chad's VA! Hi I was reading the discussion about the recent chapter. I see Salubri was saying how "overpowered" Ichigo was. I don't find Ichigo to be overpowered at all. I would say immensely powerful, not overpowered. Overpowered should mean he is getting overwhelmed, which he did from Sousuke Aizen earlier and other Captain Shinigami and some of the Arrancars. Aren't main characters supposed to be this strong? I mean, we got Chad, and we got even Quincy, who are deadly and powerful in their own way. I cannot control what a user or administrator is going to complain about. I happened to still watch and read the pages of Bleach, even when they say it's "downhill". Old is not always better. Dekoshu talk 21:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Translations How long you plan to misinform this wiki's readers with shitty "kiriske" and chinese hieroglyphs? If you lame in japanese, deleting all except english translation is much better than leaving that shame.--Layol (talk) 00:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) So administrators of this wiki still is useless robots who unable to correct the elementary misheard error without "translation corner"-crutches. Nothing is changed in this swamp. *facepalm* --Layol (talk) 00:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Metastacia Just looked over the Metastacia page. From what I remember, the anime and manga versions of what happened with Miyako are different & I'm not sure if they can be reconciled or if they actually contradict each other. If they can be made to fit, it needs an anime reference, if not, then maybe should be moved to trivia point. Rest of it looks good though. 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah in the Manga he killed her where as in the Anime he possessed her!! Think Miyako has similar trivia!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zanjutsu Ah...I certainly did not see that discussion. Thank you for pointing that out. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 00:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) New Techniques description and reference it first i dont want anyone putting anything anywhere unless its known where it goes specifically. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Tenses I was wondering should most parts in plots be changed to Past Tense? With the -ed, d and irregular verbs? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Translations I did not use Google for the translation, I used a spanish-english dictionary. I only used a google search to look up how the term has been translated elsewhere, for context. The word translates as "Din" OR "Clamor", not "Din/Clamor", which is not a word. In all politeness, it looks messy and unconfident to translate a word like that. If your translator wants to be the one to do it, fine, but s/he needs to choose. 16:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Are there kanji given in the resource books? All that I saw in the manga and on the article were the katakana, which do not have inherent meaning, just pronunciation. :Again, although I don't doubt my own skill in translating Spanish and Japanese, I understand that you want your guy to be responsible for all translations. That's fine, I won't edit the translations again. However, as it is now is not how you translate a term or passage well, and I will stand by my own experience and skill as authority in that. The way it is done on that page is not even consistent to how it is done elsewhere on the wiki, as far as I can tell. For example, Lanzador Verde is translated simply as "Green Lancer", not "Green/Pale Lancer", where the "pale" could indicate the references to the Horseman of Death of Revelations. :If you will not allow anyone else to touch the translation templates, then please ask your guy to reevaluate that translation and come to a decision on it. If he absolutely can't, then please have him place the alternate readings inside a citation note, as a "possible other reading". I understand that it sounds like I'm criticizing your guy, and I really don't mean to, since I know that even the most experienced translators make mistakes sometimes, or have to leave a passage they are not satisfied with. 17:17, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Closed Discussion Sorry I got an Edit Conflict when you closed that discussion and I just wanted to point that out!!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm probably going to get yelled at for this, but may I ask why Tier's page is "fine as is"? 17:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I was looking through the RC and just saw about Tier and her Fraccion being healed by Inoue. May I ask, then, that the lead just be amended to "only current female Espada"? 17:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, looking at it more closely (I'm really sorry I didn't see this before), it even says "She was the only female Espada," which definitely means that it doesn't matter whether Nelliel currently is one or not. As it is now, it is a falsehood, so even if you guys all know the truth, it's misleading to readers. 00:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Suì-Fēng Sorry about that edit on Suì-Fēng's page. I was editing the page after Ichigolover33 had made an edit and when I did i saved their edit that you reverted along with mine. Good to know, btw, is there any particular order that we're handling the Unmasked info because I was going to go ahead and add references, pictures, and the descriptions to the newly added Hakuda techniques, and I didn't want to do it if someone else had planned to do it. Gotcha, then I'll head over to the Unmasked Project talk page and see if there are any more unreferenced techniques. Reminder Hey Godisme, just reminding you that I won't be able to edit at all for the whole month of August, and then some, starting tomorrow. I'll be in South Korea by then for my lung cancer treatment. Thanks for helping me out these past few months. I hope to edit when I get back again. Please don't overwork yourself either, with your move and all. Hirako Suisho (talk) 20:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Re: Translator Okay, i'll ask her. Do you happen to have the urls to Ulquiorra or Harribel's backstory scans? Thanks, i'll download it and send her the relevant pages for her to translate. GIFs Oh boy!! Yeah sure, I've never done anything like that before but I'll browse through the web and over Tinni's notes to find out how and if I can to do it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ulquiorra Okay, here's what she gave me for Ulquiorra. The -- indicate seperate panels The one about Harribel is significantly longer so she's giving that to me tommorrow. She also stated that she wanted to join the Translation Corner, I assumed that it was like all of our other projects and you just place your name in the Associate Members section, this is correct right? Gotcha, then i'll ask him now. Hey, I have the translations for Harribel's story now. She said it would take her a while to give me exact page by page translations because of all the Bleach words that are used in Kanji, but she'd give me the most important things from the translation today. That's what she gave me so far. Re:"Did you Know?" Section update? That would work well. Can I leave that to you to set up? Template:Did_You_Know_Corner. Also, could you help "I'm..Captain-Hitsugaya" out with his sig. All the code is being dumped on the page. Thanks 13:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) well i guess we can try it out.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Talkpage Welcome message Hey how have you been.. I like the message on the right side of your page.. and I would like to implement that in my wikis for all my talk pages. So I was wondering on how to get one of those working ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ulquiorra you stated "Ulquiorra's aspect of death is Emptiness as stated in MASKED". What is MASKED? KMShinkiro (talk) 22:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh i did not know such a thing existed. I thank you for this info. --KMShinkiro (talk) 10:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) dude dude im trying to apologize i thought yu had banned me so i went off just saying sorryTjakari2 (talk) 19:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ukitake If you would actually watch the anime instead of one picture you would see his eyes are brown. You're wrong. Well then you need to fix every other picture on the page. They're brown in them too. Dude, it's a picture of a guy that doesn't even exist. It's not that big a deal. But maybe you could put that info in the article for us noobs who don't know any better instead of being rude about it. Maybe it was my first time editing anything, even if i was wrong, and didnt realize i could get messages. i didn't get the first warning until i read the second one. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. Spoiler and manga release How would I go about making a reference, i looked at Mangareader.net's twitter account and it said that bleach was released at 9:03 a.m US Cenral time but is that a knowledgable source?Cmcwiki (talk) 00:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) merging two wiki ? Hey How have you been ? The message thing works great, thanks. Okay, so you know my other wiki, right ? well the subject has more than one wiki's in wikia.. another being this one. Now I want to merge these two wiki's(or redirect). So when ever people type in the-world-god-only-knows.wikia.com I want it to redirect to kaminomi.wikia.com. I know this is possible as I have seen it with dcau.wikia.com redirects to dcAnimated.wikia.com but I do not know whom do I contact to get this done. Can you point me in the right direction ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for reverting my edit. I was just about to do it myself once I realized my mistake. Chrisbrl88 (talk) 07:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, I'm new to Bleach Wiki. I hope we can get aquainted! [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Life Gives Lemons..§']] †So Make Lemonade † I'm curious, you have a "Godismebot". How do you make a bot? [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 23:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) (Epiphany sounding) Ohhhhhh.... I see now. Yeah, I understand. Thanks. I had no idea it was being used. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Monobook Sorry, didn't get on yesterday. Salubri took care of the monobook stuff. Ah, don't really care one way or the other on the dashboard, but at least the stats column can be collapsed. Are you seeing two links back to page on sub pages? Also when you use a redirect it says you were redirected from wherever twice? Spotlight approved too. 13:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the more I see of this dashboard, the worse it gets. 14:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: LOL... OMG How about that. Thanks for the heads-up. Dang kids, with their multiple names... XD Adam Restling (talk) 03:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) My Wiki Hello, I was just asking if you can take a look at my wiki: http://www.wolverineanime.wikia.com! I hope you check out the pages, and edit. If you contribute, we will really apreciate it, as you would be a great help. [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 18:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Your new page is very beautiful, I want to know when to present on wiki chat and thank you buyyygwen2011 19:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Kick why did u ban me from chat it said for spamming when i dident spam anything ??? pleases give me a reson or unban me please Raggedcozy (talk) 00:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) yes please thank uRaggedcozy (talk) 00:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) About that... I sent Dnot's message to Moncho because it was something regarding chat, and since Moncho was the expert on chat and its mechanics, not to mention I think he was online and all, I thought he might be able to give Dnot a good explanation for that. I did what I thought was best, which might not have been the best path at all. Sorry about any trouble that might've been caused by that. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks, God. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 21:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reverts Why are you changing my edits, you said yourself they were alive! Redirects Was saying that something needs to be done about these redircts they are starting to double up and look really dumb on the site. I do recognize that some are needed but its getting ridiculous. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Signature I find your signature offensive, will you please replace it with something else on my talk page? If not, I can do so, I just wanted to let you know. 05:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :My signature is my signature and you are not to touch it as doing so is editing another users post which is against the rules on all wikis. Im sorry you dont like it but it is what it is and all Bleach fans know what my signature is a reference to.-- I am not asking you to change your signature, nor will I change any of the content of your posts. However, I would ask that you at least agree to let me replace it with a link on only my own talk page, since it is highly offensive to me. If there is some reason you disagree with my modest request that you feel is more important, then perhaps we can have a local or Wikia Central administrator or some other body help us to moderate. 05:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I can bring in VSTF if you want to tell you that I do not need to change my signature. My signature is a part of my post and if you do not like it too bad. It is a play on my user name which is a reference to Aizen. There is no reason to be offended by it. End of discussion.-- Continuation of discussion. I don't know what VSTF is. How will you be affected by me changing the signature after your posts on my talk page by one letter? I am being very straightforward and this will benefit me and other readers while bringing no harm to you. 05:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :You are not changing it, end of discussion. Any attempt to remove it will be treated as vandalism and reverted on sight.-- How will you be affected by me changing the signature after your posts on my talk page by one letter? By ignoring this question it gives me the impression that you are being inconsiderate out of stubbornness rather than for a valid reason : ( 05:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Inconsiderate?? YES God you are so inconsiderate!! Not!! Seriously for someone who champions freedom of expression, I'm smelling a hypocrite!! To be honest I find your signature an eyesore and unneeded and don't like when it's put anywhere as it looks like thugs have taken a graffiti fart on pages, but it's all personal preference!! This is Bleach, it deals with the Afterlife and uses words like God and Goddess, if you find that offensive, you don't belong here!! Stirring up a storm for nothing isn't going to earn you respect here, it's not "Cool"!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) There's no need to get excited, or to insult me. I am not looking to earn respect, just to make a minor change within my own userspace to something that someone else has posted which I find offensive. 06:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Insult?? Where?? You referring to my observations?? Where did I say "You are this" and "You are that" and use offensive terminology?? And again, I am not excited in anyway, stop using that as a defense strategy, the Admins here know I always use !! so pointless to bring that up!! And explain offensive, this is Bleach you know, it's not religion, it uses this sort of terminology!! Choosing to remove the way in which someone wants to represent themselves, is offensive!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 06:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) It appears that you are yelling at me because of all of the exclamation points. You insulted me by calling me a hypocrite, and by calling my signature a "graffiti fart" made by "thugs". I am not asking to change Bleach, or to limit anyone's actions, simply to censor offensive material made by another user on my own userspace. 06:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to replace your current signature, only on my talk page, with this: . :If it hinders you in some way, please let me know why and we can work something out, thanks. 07:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well that's your perspective, nobody else thinks I am shouting at them on all the sites that I talk like this, I use them all the time and had you been a member that actually wanted to contribute something here, you would see in the productive conversations, about the quality of this site, which we uphold very dearly, I always write the same way irregardless!! So my opinion about your signature insults you?? and yet you claim the right to complain about another's signature?? No can't have it both ways, yeah double standards is hypocritical!! Again an observation, if you're allowed to make an observation then so am I, fair is fair, don't deal pointless opinions when you can't deal with those of others!! You have no right to remove somebody's signature on anything here, you can't come here and make demands like you own the place!! Signatures are there for a reason, freedom of expression, you cannot simply remove it because you claim it offends you when there is nothing that relates to you in the signature!! This is not a religious site, get over yourself!! You know fine rightly he is not claiming to be God so stop trying to stir trouble where there is none simply because he confronted you about coming here simply to complain about how we do things here!! I don't like how you do things in DB Wiki but I at least have a standard of respect not to go there and bitch and moan about it!! We like our members to contribute with some measure of decent quality, so what?? It's in the rules, you don't like it, you know where the X''' button is at the top of the page!! Leave God alone, he's not done anything to you but defended an argument you and your little members of DB Wiki feel like bringing to our community!! [[User:SunXia|'''SunXia]] (Chat) 12:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) If he is offended by something, wh can't he chane it? So he's not an admin, so what? you have no reason to et up in his face about it! I have no idea why this wiki is as strict as it is, but come ON!!! All he wasn't to do is block out one letter of somebody else's signature, on HIS OWN TALK PAGE, NOWHERE ELSE, and you go all, "YOU'RE DEFACING SOME GREAT MONUMENT, YOU SUCK BLAH BLAH!!!" WHAT IS THE MATER WITH YOU PEOPLE?????? And yes, I know I'm getting banned for this. Jimmykiller9. People's signatures are their own signatures, blah blah....or whatever that mumbo jumbo was!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, excuse me for not caring. Just let the man do what he wants. It's not like he's vandalizing pages. Jimmykiller9 (I don't plan on ever making a signature here, no point if I'm not going to discuss anything other than this) Huh?? you were discussing something?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Other, Productive Discussion Thanks for voting dearie, much appreciated you busy busy man, haha!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 06:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Do come on Chat with your bot when you have the chance and allow me to save the good old yarn we've been having about this silly situation!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I had noticed Wikia was going haywire today....too bad our conversation was pretty funny, but no, we're not sociable at all!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Upon having noseys, I must say, your userpage is most gorgeous, doesn't look too crazy to actually read anything compared to many I have seen that look like littered streets after riots!! Now I must go practices my manly moves *cough* Football *Cough* Beer *Cough* Eating Contests *Cough* Megan Fox...yeah man!! Too much manliness or too many assumptions on that front?? Maybe I don't make a good male, but then maybe I'm a man in wolf's clothing as we all know how some people like their unfounded word to be law!! I love the Ran Userboxes, Aizen is God, Blasphemer!! We all know it to be Ukitake!! Have I abused your talk page enough, sociable enough?? Anyway, when can I have Bount Arc episodes?? I do need your help in getting episodes still Kapitan!! New to all this and my Komamura GIF looks awful!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I couldnt have been bothered replying to his lies "HE's harassing me again" as if I wrote that without him writing something first!! And then saying I'm confused as if I dunno difference between behaving disrespectful, which he started, and actually insulting someone by calling them disrespectful as if there are no other attributes to them, that is name-calling which is different!! Anyway, I'm done, just wanted to make sure that user knew I didn't have a mental illness "You're confused..." Yeah sure I am, I don't know the rules here, I was promoted for nothing!! Yawn, denial is funny especially when everyone said I was right to remove it!! But yeah, I'm done, going to Archive my talk page before his sig gives me Epilepsy lol!! Well I'll do it when I can be bothered....other me lol!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Situation Lets refrain from talking about the situation from now on.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, btw.--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 03:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Why can't I remove a mandatory token of unnecessarily pretentious greetings? Can I say stop removing my attempts at useful edits?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 03:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Also I found that your answer here for this question is outdated an makes you sound rather snobbish, it was revealed that Chad's powers' origins are actually very close to what the guy implied.--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 03:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Read the Fullbring article, skippy. Hollow power is put inside women because they were attacked. It is then passed on to the child. --[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 03:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Question... About the bot thing, if you don't mind my asking... How did you set that up? Is it some sort of wikia option that's connected to your main user ID? Or is it something that you downloaded directly onto your computer and made a separate account for? .Seshat. (talk) 04:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see... ^.^' Yep, it's as I suspected; I'm nowhere near computer savvy enough to do something like that. Thank you for answering my question, though. .Seshat. (talk) 04:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that lame fight I had with you guys on community wiki chat. I'm guessing you kickbanned me, but I can't be sure. I'm sorry about all of that: I hope we remain peaceful and friendly with each other. Colgatecity:ADMIN ON ROBLOX WIKI. Colgatecity (talk) 21:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Eh, God, I don't know why, but the above person told us on chat to ask you to watch Glee. Any idea why that would be? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 22:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Colgate, you were kickbanned by Charitwo, if you want it undone, talk to him.-- Inactive Hey, since my inactivity is dragging on way longer than expected I figured I'd leave you a quick message to explain myself. About a week and a half ago my internet stopped working I called up to my internet provider (Dish Network) and they said that they were having a Region wide outage of internet and have no more info at the moment. I'll be back to editing normally as soon as they get this problem fixed. Recent Site Updates and more Hey Godisme, when I was going down the pages for Tier Harribel's Números, I had no idea that there pages started listing their full names. By the way, I heard the Unnamed Female Arrancar's voice in recent episodes and it didn't sound like Melissa Fahn to me. Some suspect Colleen O'Shaughnessey had voiced the character. What do you think? Rtkat3 (talk) 10:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Why didyou defy me? Why did you erase thornton's name? Kugo Fullbring On this page: Ichigo Kurosaki & Kūgo Ginjō vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima & Xcution, it says that Kugo's Fullbring is Sword of Scaffold, shouldn't it be Cross of Scaffold? From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 21:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 21:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Understood Thank you for telling me. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 00:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Uryu I was wondering about something. Aeron mentioned something about a forum for Uryu, but I couldn't find one! Does it exist, or is Uryu the only character that doesn't have one? [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 00:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) New Project Idea Since you're an admin here now, and since you and we know each other to some degree, hence I feel more comfortable with you, I want to bring an idea to your attention. Recently, in my attempts to become more active on this wiki, it has come to my attention that the Fight Summary Project also handles non-fight events, such as Fullbring Training, and other similar events. My proposition is to start up an "Event Summary Project", which I would gladly volunteer to head (as the project's brainchild). We could then separate the non-fight events from the fights, that way users could pick which project they feel more comfortable with editing, or just overall like to edit. It'd also take a load off of Salubri's shoulders, since he heads up the Fight Summary Project. Now, I'm aware that you alone could not make the decision to start such a project, but, if you think the project would be a benefit to the wiki, would you perhaps bring it up to the community or the admins? Again, I am willing to head the project and take responsibility for its workings, plus I think this is the way I could best contribute to the wiki. While I love adding in new abilities, I'm not too fond or re-watching old episodes to update character plots, and such. I will, however, watch old episodes to see memorable events or fights, and I do that often, so working on those articles might be the best way for me to get involved, and I think it would be largely beneficial to the wiki overall. What do you think? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 03:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Huh? I could've sworn I read somewhere on here that you were an admin (plus you act all adminy). Well, okay, I'll speak with Salubri about it haha ^^ Sorry for the mix up. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:07, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Fight Article? Where you on most of the day, because im trying to figure out why Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kūgo Ginjō & Shūkurō Tsukishima‎‎ was immediately placed up for deletion. I didnt create it and therefore im not sure why its up as a fight article. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok well in the future if you or a committee see any fight based articles that are questionable check the history, if or another admin didnt make it and i didnt tell you of another circumstance of one being created then mark it for deletion. So he's backing off huh, what went down with that?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Fight Article names Once again I need to name a arc, So the final arc to get to is the Turn Back the Pendulum arc. Now I need a good name for the arc any ideas.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Question About my question with the Arrancar, Szayel Aporro Granz appears along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, in hell, during the 4th movie tie-in. Re:Check User Yup, request sent. 10:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :No luck with that. Seems that there is a time limit to the usercheck's ability to tell if they are the same person and since theres been no activity for 6 months there's nothing they can do. If he edits again they'll be able to get more IP info to rangeblock them again, but theres not much that can be done otherwise. 20:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: References Oh dear, my apologies. I mostly edit the Naruto wikia, I apparently had it on my mind when I was doing it.Cerez365™ 17:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Which involved using an unknown device to cause spirits to transform into Hollows. It does not mention a virus. I am sorry if you think that i am mean. We can stop this before we say anything that we will both wish we had not said. If you can find anything that mentions a virus I will bow in defeat and cancel my profile. If you cant well nothing will happen. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! First, sorry I did not sign the last blog. Sometime, before Urahara even conceived the concept of the Hōgyoku, Sōsuke Aizen had already come to the same conclusion, having created one of his own. Realizing that it was still incomplete, Aizen presented to it the souls of hundreds upon hundreds of Shinigami and Rukongai citizens, to no avail. In time, Aizen analyzed the research data concerning Urahara’s own Hōgyoku, learning that it too, was incomplete. With this in mind, Aizen sought to steal Urahara’s Hōgyoku, and to present it to his own. Roughly 101 years before the current time, Sōsuke Aizen put an experiment into motion that would put the true capabilities of the Hōgyoku to the test. With the help of his subordinates, he forcibly caused Shinji Hirako and a number of other Shinigami captains and lieutenants to undergo Hollowfication. In an attempt to reverse the damage Aizen had caused, Kisuke Urahara attempted to use the Hōgyoku on them. However, while it succeeded in stabilizing their souls, it failed to undo the Hollowfication. Framed for the incident by Aizen, Kisuke fled to the world of the living with the group of Shinigami, bringing his Hōgyoku along with him. Eventually, the group of Shinigami gained control over their newfound Hollow powers and became known as the Visored, rogues rumored to have gained Hollow powers through illegal means. Charon12 (talk) 22:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) TBTP Arc You state that it was a virus that started the process. In History it states that: "Sometime, before Urahara even conceived the concept of the Hōgyoku, Sōsuke Aizen had already come to the same conclusion, having created one of his own. Realizing that it was still incomplete, Aizen presented to it the souls of hundreds upon hundreds of Shinigami and Rukongai citizens, to no avail. In time, Aizen analyzed the research data concerning Urahara’s own Hōgyoku, learning that it too, was incomplete. With this in mind, Aizen sought to steal Urahara’s Hōgyoku, and to present it to his own. Roughly 101 years before the current time, Sōsuke Aizen put an experiment into motion that would put the true capabilities of the Hōgyoku to the test. With the help of his subordinates, he forcibly caused Shinji Hirako and a number of other Shinigami captains and lieutenants to undergo Hollowfication. In an attempt to reverse the damage Aizen had caused, Kisuke Urahara attempted to use the Hōgyoku on them. However, while it succeeded in stabilizing their souls, it failed to undo the Hollowfication. Framed for the incident by Aizen, Kisuke fled to the world of the living with the group of Shinigami, bringing his Hōgyoku along with him. Eventually, the group of Shinigami gained control over their newfound Hollow powers and became known as the Visored, rogues rumored to have gained Hollow powers through illegal means." The people and Shinigami's that went missing was the result of the Hōgyoku being created. Kisuke used his Hōgyoku to try to fix them. So there is the answer. Charon12 (talk) 22:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Not Spaming I have watched and read all of the manga for years. I am sorry that you think that I am sending spam. I did not mean to. I am an expert of Bleach and wanted to have a good talk about Bleach, but it seems that I cant. Now I will leave you alone. Charon12 (talk) 22:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Episode Dates I was just looking at the Episodes page and noticed that the dates for the current dub episodes are back to Saturday. Do you know if the air time/date changed or is it a mistake? It seems to go back to ep213, so was thinking it is just a mistake going from one table to the next 20:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Figured that was the case. 20:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) "Closed" Topic I'm sorry, but that's hardly fair that you deem a topic closed as you see fit. You didn't even give any reference to prove that what you say is true and official. I'm an admin on two other sites, and I can assure you that closing a discussion just because you deem it so would get you in big trouble on said sites.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Arrancar-related Hey Godisme, when I have been watching the episodes of Bleach featuring the Arrancars, I have noticed that some of them gain parts similar to some animals or mythological creatures when they activate their Resurrección forms. When it came to Choe Neng Poww, it was like he had whale-like parts in his Resurrección form. Baraggan Louisenbairn's Resurrección was his lich-like appearance he had when Aizen first encountered him. As for the other Arrancars, some of them are just nondescript there since I didn't recognize any animal-like parts on some of them. Rtkat3 (talk) 5:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :There should be a way to mention this somewhere. Zommari Rureaux's Resurrección appearance also contained multiple eyes there as well. Rtkat3 (talk) 5:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Raiku I re-watched the episode. It looks different, but that's definitely Raiku. He even uses it in the same manor as Kageroza to open a portal to the Dangai. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : Point taken. I'm still going to add the Zanpakutō section, but I won't give it a name. I'll just state what we know about Yushima's Zanpakutō. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Charlotte Chuhlhourne English VA I found proof of my claims. It's not Troy Baker because Travis confirmed what fans said.Jade Cooper (talk) 16:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Re:Main Page No worries. To be fair Wikia should have mentioned that in their blog post rather than encouraging people to do something without warning them about such a (in hindsight) obvious problem. 15:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: link Here you go http://www.animeseason.com/gekijouban-bleach-jigoku-hen/ Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) References Hi, it's Bereisgreat. Every reference list on an article is divided into two columns, how do you do that? It's just the tag, so did you change something in the Wiki.css or Common.js?? If so, I would really like that on my wiki as well, so if you (are another Bleach Wiki partner) could tell me what the code is, I'd really appreciate it. 12:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me? 17:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The Hell Verse Yo, so uh. I provided a source for why "Jigokuhen" is "The Hell Verse." Source number one? The fucking DVD cover. The literal translation of "Jigokuhen" is "Hell Volume." Look it up. It doesn't mean "Chapter." If you're going to use a title, at least use "Jigokuhen" because there's no offiicial merchandise that even uses "Hell Chapter." Sources (official merchandise, like the DVD cover and the official soundtrack...): http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/detailview.html?KEY=ANZB-2190 http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/detailview.html?KEY=SVWC-7731 This is like, the second time that you've been wrong about something and too stubborn to admit it. In all honesty, the evidence is here. I don't understand why you're making it out to be a big deal. The Togabito thing is fine, I don't care if that's wrong. But this is just a blatant mistranslation for something that has an official name, again. -Mr. Toto (talk) 18:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Rukia Why did you revert my edit? I fixed a broken reference (ref No. 220). The Goblin (talk) 15:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The reference was missing the "Bleach anime;Episode xyz" and showed up as an error message in the references. He was correct to fix it. 16:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reconsideration Its been a few weeks. More than enough for committee members to make a valid decision and I've managed to up my mainspace edits a bit so that they could see the quality of my edits. Mind holding a reconsideration vote for me, or should I wait longer? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 22:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Argh, dumb linking complications Sorry, I looked it up right after I changed it, and the "link" I tried to put it to shows the definition I was looking for, and the applicable definition. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 21:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Bots Hello Godisme, I notice you have a bot and I was wondering what do they do?-- 15:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Suì-Fēng "Soifon" is still the romaji for Suì-Fēng's name, even if it also has a pinyin transliteration.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 18:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) The databooks are not the issue. The name is still written as 砕蜂（ソイフォン） and "Soifon" is how you read it in Japanese, rather than in Chinese.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 23:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) So you are ignoring the fact that the kanji 砕蜂 are being given a specific reading as ソイフォン in Japanese?—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 00:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Horin databook hello. hope you are fine, Thanks for the clarification. But now i am a bit confused. In the anime both bakudo no kyuu are Geki and Horin. Was there a mistake in the anime? Is it a mistake that there a both bakudo who has the number nine? Since I can't read or speak japanese, i could not read the databook. I will make sure the next time to ask questions before making any change. Thank you for reading and answering my questions. Have yourself a nice day ;) Iber11 (talk) 19:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Iber11 Bot Hey! I'm looking to start a bot up on the Bleach Fan Fiction wiki to archive the chat there as well as make simple edits sitewide that no one wants to do manually. How can I do that? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 17:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Canon It isn't fanon dude. Its ok though. I'll wait for you guys to catch up. ok i guess everyone is entitled to an opinion. Thanks for the info though.Hirashi Dragon (talk) 15:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Back to work Hi! I've been an editor here since 2008 but I've already stopped for more than a year and a half now as there are a lot of editors that are doing a good job. I was also too busy to browse the pages and edit. Anyway, as I was browsing several pages and the Image Policy page, I suddenly wanted to go back to editing as there are a lot of grammar issues I found. I know that there are only two of you in the Grammar Corner and, if you may, I would like to be part of that. I already signed up in the Grammar Corner and I'm only waiting for your confirmation, after which I'll then start working on the pages. If you would accept me, I would ask permission to do a grammar check on the different Policies that are being ran here. You may check my credentials on my page if you like. Looking forward to be part of your team. Thanks! ((: --Agate genbu (talk) 04:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Newest Chapter I happen to be in school at the moment, but I have to ask: where did you get the new chapter stuff? Is it already out? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 13:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC)